Can Evil Be Saved?
by DanteMoon
Summary: A silver haired girl finds Cloud, but can he help save her brothers souls and his lover's soul as well? Will they get a second chance at life? contains humor, yaoi & straight parings, please review chp 3 up enjoy! [CxV, Rx?]
1. Remembering

**Can Evil Be Saved ?**

**By Dante Moon **

This my first fanfic of final fantasy 7 also my first to post up x.X, its based on 6 months after AC, so there is some spoilers in here so um yeah just a warning ; also depending on the reviews I will most likely continue more with this story. Sorry for the bits and pieces fluffy drabble throughout the story _'cough'_ o.o; also with yaoi and humor too . Also flamers with die by my spork ! hehehe _'waves around some spoon/fork like object'_ anyway... on with the story.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own any characters, but one can dream :P hehehe.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Remembering **

Standing on a cliff by the ocean shore not so far from Midgar, a fair young adult stood staring out at the ocean thinking and letting out a heavy sigh. Deep in his mind he knew the silver haired man would once again appear to carry out Jenvoa's plans and continue to keep the man under her control. He closed his eyes letting out another heavy sigh but his sigh caught in his throat for a moment he felt a pair of arms gently wrap themselves around his shoulder, turning to look to who it was brought a small soft smile to his lips noticing the red haired man.

"You should stop troubling yourself and relax Cloud" Reno softly spoke in cloud's ear as he placed his chin on the blonde's shoulder looking out over the body of water glancing up at the pair of blue eyes that seem to glow from the mako.

It had been 6 months since Cloud had taken down Sephiroth again, but it hurt Cloud again for the 3rd time to kill someone that he loved deeply. But also killing the younger silver haired children that seemed to be brothers of Sephiroth didn't help the situation any. It didn't matter how many times he tried but he could never totally forget about any of the events that took place over the 7 1/2 years. Though surprisingly enough the blonde boy remained sane through it all for the most part, but thank the gods for the few close friends he had made over the years to keep him on his feet and his head up.

The two boys stood there for awhile before feeling a pair of familiar eyes upon them which grew a small little grin on their faces knowing who it was as a tall blacked haired man dressed in black covered in a deep crimson red cape. Vincent walked up next to the pair with a small smile concealed under the large neck piece of his cape and after a few moments turned to stare a bit at the two before finally parting his lips to speak in a low soft voice.

"You still think about him don't you cloud..."

A soft sigh escaped cloud's lips as he answered "yeah..."

"Hmm... thought so, its written all over your face"

Cloud huffed a bit and wrinkled his nose up slightly in protest which caused Reno to chuckle softly "so... your point?"

Vincent pulled down the fabric that hid the lower part of his face showing the small smile turned in a grin as he chuckled softly. It always made Reno and Cloud blink somewhat not use to such a dark man to even laugh of any kind but seemed to only do so once in awhile just around the two of them. Soon the three of them shared a small moment of laugher they really needed. Since the death of Sephiroth the three of them slowly got drawn together, and only seemed to open up to each other and unsure as of why but they just felt safe in the present of each other and soon became nights of pleasure after a night of hard drinking one night. It felt weird to them at first but soon that was dismissed and found that in each other they really did care for each other more deeply then they had thought.

They continued to stand their looking out over the chore from the cliff watching the ocean waves lapping at the sand, little they knew they had another pair of eyes watching them not to far off on a higher part of the cliff just above them about 15ft. The dark figure was hidden beneath a black cloak with the hood pulled far over there head to hide there face as silver hair with bits of black and red slipped out the front slightly waving slightly in the small breeze that had been blowing gently for awhile now. Continuing to watch in a crouched position the figure smiled lightly to itself having of been trailing the three but mostly the blonde down below for the last 6 months.

As the sun was setting the figure continued to remain in its position seeming to be human for the most part but the way its crouched seemed to show its was only partly human with a creature like feel and some what look it gave off just how its was staying silence and unmoving. The figure slowly slipped closer to the edge of the cliff it rested upon getting a closer look at the trio below, its seemed not to have any hostile intentions but just seemed to watch them.

"You know we should head back...the others are probably worrying ...well most likely Tifa" Reno piped up after awhile with a small chuckle following.

The three of them began to chuckle a bit with Reno before Cloud spoke.

"Most likely hehehe..."

"You think she would be use to it by now when she has Barret to cling to and love these days" Vincent stated with a small grin forming on his lips as he spoke.

They began to laugh a bit at Vincent's comment, but it was true, Tifa had fallen for Barret and him to her knowing Cloud wouldn't come around to her anytime soon so she decided to move on in her life. She had also got a chance to upgrade her bar a little more.

After a few moments the figure began to move more closer to the edge with its hands appearing from under the cloak only to be partly claws that gripped the soil along the edging of the cliff letting its curiosity to get the better of it but yet moved without a sound, it knew it was pushing its luck getting close but didn't care to terribly much at the moment.

Vincent stepped closer to the two under men placing his elbow lightly on Reno using him as an arm rest for the moment before he parted his lips whispering softly a soft tune. Which caused Cloud to smile a bit along with Reno with them joining in shortly with the kind of depressing tune.

"_I close my eyes..., only for a moment, and the moment's gone...  
All my dreams..., pass before my eyes, a curiosity...  
Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind...  
Same old song..., just a drop of water in an endless sea...  
All we do..., crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see..."_

There voices sounded almost like they harmonized together but it looked kind of funny seeing these three trying to sing let alone actually pulling it off nicely.

Before They could get to the main part of the song a large chuck of dirt and rock broke off the ledge about 15ft above them and came crashing down with along a dark cloaked figure followed by a sharp shriek causing them to stumble back after turning to see the mess fall to the ground creating a fairly large dust cloud to form for a few minutes before settle showing a figure mangled slightly in the debris before it began to move causing Cloud to trip over Reno with both of them meeting the ground with their behinds and slight sound of pain following with 'what the hell?' coming from them and a groan from the mess of rock and dirt in front.

TBC

* * *

Hehehe sorry about the song part I could really see them trying to sing it oddly enough o.O; and I wanted to add some humor in the story so um yeah. If you want you can try and guess what the thing fell and ifs its male or female. Word of warning if you haven't guessed it yet but I suck at writing but maybe over time I might get better at it x.X, also the chapters may get longer as I go. Anyways please R&R needs ppl thoughts and ideas 


	2. What The Hell Is It

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, it took me awhile to find a name for the new character and the fact I was in the hospital for new years didn't help any at all and still recovering and on so pretty good pain killers x.X so um yeah and I got a few side projects going as well, hopefully people like the next chapter and such and it is much longer anyways enjoy. Though I might change the name if someone suggests a better one.

**Warnings:** some Language in this chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ff7 or AC but one came dream :P

* * *

**Chapter 2 : What The Hell Is It**

After a few moments letting the dust settle the figure pushed some rocks off with a few groans following and sat there for a moment before rubbing its eyes to clear its vision when its eyes met with the view of the end of a sword, gun, and electrified night rod pointed right at its face only inches away causing a small squeak to pass through the lips of the figure on the ground but didn't move at all but just stared at the objects in front of it.

Cloud looked to Reno then to Vincent unsure what to think for the moment before Cloud finally spoke up out of the trio.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following us?"

His words fell upon thin air as the figure continued to stare at the objects in front of it before slowly bringing its half human clawed hand to the sword placing a single finger on the pointed end for a moment causing Cloud to stare tilting his head to the left a bit wondering _'what the hell'_. A few seconds later the figure pulled its finger away only to find a trail of red liquid oozing out of the small cut leaving the tip of the blade with a drop of red on the end. It then brought its finger to its face almost looking like it was studying it for a moment before it looked up to the sound of someone speaking to it again.

"I suggest you answer us sir unless you have a death wish" with that Vincent had moved the gun to point almost right between the eyes of the figure or close to it since its face was shadowed by the hood of the black cloak it wore.

Finally a response rose from the figure as it huffed in protest placing a few fingers on the barrel of the gun pushing it a side slightly "I am no man thank you very much and chill out a bit..." the voice was definitely no man but sounded more like a girl around the age of Reno and Cloud.

The three guys looked at each other shocked a bit before Reno blurted out .

"THAT thing is female...?"

She smiled slightly to herself as she pushed the gun away from her some more but ended up having one of her fingers slip inside the barrel of the gun only to get stuck. Which caused some whining from her and made the trio laugh slightly as she almost look like she was pouting trying to free her unfortunate finger.

"Wow... and I thought Reno pulled the stupid stunts.." Cloud said but found that as quickly as he had spoke the back of his head met with Reno's hand then him on his back from the swift kick in the leg from the girl in the cloak.

"You try being locked up for most of your life and see how you turn out" she continued to sit there on the ground looking a little pissed off yet it looked funny yet when she still had Vincent's gun stuck on her finger which he was trying to be careful as she pulled and twisted before her finger popped out.

Vincent placed his gun in its holster for now as he looked down at the odd girl who was babying her finger for the time being before glancing at the other boys before speaking sounding slightly cold towards the girl before him on the ground.

"So... why are you here"

She looked up at the dark man for a moment before speaking softly almost as cold as him.

"Only if you guys promise not to attack me if I remove my hood...I will tell you everything..."

The three looked at each other before Reno spoke and receiving a dirty look form Vincent.

"Sure.. why not..?"

"Are you even sure Reno if that is a good idea"

Cloud shook his head with a slight sigh "lets just give her a chance to explain ok?"

With a moment of silence the two decided to agree with Cloud for the time being as the trio turned to face the girl on the ground in a pretty dusty black cloak now.

She slowly brought her hands to the hood of her cloak her hands seeming to be partly claws and human fingers mixed into one. As she pulled the hood back more, her eyes remained closed as hair dyed black and red fell loosely around her fair skin which seemed normal except for the few odd scales around the bottom and sides of where her eyes were. Hearing the slight gasps from the three as the waist length silver hair was exposed from under the hood she opened her eyes revealing a pair of soft green eyes just like Sephiroth.

Cloud stumbled back in complete shock the moment he saw her eyes. The other two pulled out there weapons despite what they had said stumbling back a few steps.

She sat there for a few moments in silence placing her hands in her lap watching the three of them with a sigh watching them point their weapons at her again. But who could blame them when another so called Sephiroth sibling was right in front of them.

It took a few more moments for Cloud to finally speak up but didn't seem to happy at all. "How many more of those fucking things did Hojo create...!"

She growled a bit at the harsh words Cloud had used and spoke threatening dark voice giving him a death glare. "I would appreciated that you don't refer to me as a thing and don't ever mention that horrifyingly disgusting name again..." For a brief moment her voice soften a bit "though... I am grateful for you for killing that stinking piece of garbage..."

Vincent then lowered his gun placing it back in its holster with a low sigh "garbage is better looking then he ever could be..."

Cloud looked a bit dumbfounded for a moment before putting his weapon away with Reno following the same actions. So far from what they could gather she was harmless, unless you pissed her off but hopefully they were smart and not to push her that far. Though.. it would be funny to watch a enraged half human thing chasing after Reno while he whined for and pleaded for forgiveness. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself a bit but stopped after he noticed the looks he was getting from them and rubbed the back of his head acting like nothing was wrong .

Reno patted the blonde's shoulder just feeling slightly disturbed at the small grin on Cloud's face but shook his head for a moment. " ANYWAYS..." he spoke trying to break the silenced that had creped up on them after the blonde's crazy moment. "anywho.. would you like to explain things now...?" Reno wasn't sure what else to say since she hadn't spoke of it yet.

She nodded softly "well.. where to start is the question... so first what would like to know?"

"How about a name to start" Vincent spoke.

"Then why you were following and for how long..." Cloud spoke up right after Vincent.

Suddenly she sneezed from the dust and cause the trio to chuckle a bit at how cute it looked and laughed a bit more at the look she had on her face giving them a glare before going with her story. "Anyways... my name is Kiana" She smiled brightly then went to continue on but was cut off by Reno.

"Well... whadda know... she has a pretty name" Reno smirked.

"Shut up smart ass and let me continue" Cloud couldn't help but hold his gut in laugher at Reno. Apparently he wasn't the only one who though so and the look Reno's face was priceless as well.

Reno gave them both a death glare for the moment and gave a slight cough in his hand to regain himself so to speak.

Just watching Reno was pretty good she thought to herself then continued on with what she was about to talk about before being cut off by the flaming red head. Though she had to admit he was cute.

"Getting back on topic now... I have been following you guys well mostly Cloud for the last 6 months, it took me about a year to find you. You really are a hard person to find when I hardly had knew my way anywhere since I was locked up for the last almost 8 years..."

"But why me? and why were you locked up so long?" Cloud said getting a little curious.

"Sephiroth and Zack told me lots of things about you and told me if something were to ever happen and they disappeared I was told long with my younger brothers to find you because they said you are they only person they could ever trust" She watched Cloud for a moment seeing if she was confusing him yet.

Cloud nodded understanding so far and sat down on the ground in front of her a few feet away listening.

She smiled a little bit as the rest followed Cloud's idea of sitting for the moment before she continued on with her story "But... unfortunately... things didn't work out like we all hoped. When Sephiroth was killed, Hojo decided to take us since it Sephiroth was the only thing in his way for taking us back for his experimenting. I tired to find Zack he had seemed to disappear along with you so we had no where to go. That's when I was locked up and Hojo began to stick me with needles everyday with some DNA crap and it altered me as you can see..." Lifting her hands from her lap she held them in front of her showing the claw like nails and some blue and purple like coloring here and there with a few scales as well.

Reno leaned over taking a look at her hands and for a moment he reached out his fingers to touch the odd scale on her hands she giggled slightly at his curiosity but having of knowing Zack, his habits kind of rubbed off on her, so she decided to spook Reno since it was too good to pass up.

As he continued to look over her hands a bit, which had the other two males looking at him no so use to Reno having a curious side to him. The silence sure didn't last long but it caused the others to laugh so hard watching suddenly how high Reno jumped up from the ground almost freaking out with a few curses spewing out .

"WHAT the freaking hell..! She has a god damn fucking tail...!" He was brushing his pant leg viciously for a moment. _'She was sitting there looking so damn innocent! god damn it!'_. He was in fact correct about the tail part though as he watched what it seemed to be a dragon's tail of some kind colored a dark blue with a purple hue to it.

She couldn't help but laugh as the others did as well but Reno didn't seem to thrilled about it but it was still funny, she had no idea the red head could jump so high so fast. After a few moments her laugher slowly died but she still had that kind of grin were she looked so devilish in a sense, but the rest of her would make think she was so innocent but she was far from that _'heh'. _

Brushing a few silver strands from her shoulder she turned to them to continue on once again. "Sorry Reno Zack's habits die hard..." she rubbed the back of her head slightly. Watching him settle down to the ground she went back to the topic on hand. "Well know that I found you, I know as well what happened to my younger brothers..." her voice broke into pain slightly talking about her siblings. "To be honest... I have no clue where to go from here now since I am basically alone and I don't think your little group will take to kindly to me if you showed back up with me following..."

Cloud sighed heavily, he knew she was right on the mark with that one. How was he suppose to explain this to Tifa of all people? She had such a grudge against Sephiroth and then the newer silver haired siblings. Having Kiana tag along back would have Tifa in an uproar, but what was they suppose to do with the girl. He knew that they couldn't just leave her here and plus Zack and Sephiroth themselves told her to seek him out in case of trouble, so in away he couldn't turn her down since it would be going back against the two close friends of the past.

He finally came to his senses after a few moment from the jabbing finger in his side ever so hard... from the flaming red head next to him.

"Hey cloud..? you ok yo?" Reno spoke lifting a brow slightly at the spaced out blonde boy.

He then swatted Reno's hand away " just fine, just was thinking...speaking of which..." the blonde paused for a moment thinking about this over for about a minute first before opening his mouth again "I say she should come back with us..."

Reno and Vincent's eyes were on him in a split second making cloud feel a little uncomfortable for his liking and the protesting wasn't helping either.

"You really think that is a great idea?" Vincent spoke lifting his brow ever so slightly.

"I think you are asking a death wish of yourself from the rest of the group and so on. Nothing against her or anything just I think just the mere sight of her would cause a great stir among the people yo..." The red head r scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

Kiana was just sitting there a little shocked at the fact Cloud was thinking of taking her to the city. The thought slightly scared her about heading back to Midgar , since that's where all the trouble started. She softly ran her fingers through her hair slightly as she sighed and continued to let them speak for now.

Cloud hated to let the Reno be right most of the time and grunted at himself mentally for a moment before shaking his head a bit. It was unfair but didn't care anymore what right did he have to deny her some where to go let alone rest. With that he stood up looking to Vincent then to Reno.

"We are going to take her, plus she can hide in her cloak the whole time and no one will notice since the hair in the front of her face is not silver is it not?" Cloud looked to the other two men for a moment.

The red head looked to the dark haired mystery for a moment then they looked to Cloud. He did have a point there. It couldn't hurt ... could it?.

Vincent folded his arms over his chest gently as he spoke "well i guess she could come for now until we can figure out where to go from there ..."

The trio nodded with the girl smiling brightly for now with her tail sway softly along the ground in excitement at the fact she had a place to relax a bit for now anyways. Reno's eyes fell upon the tail slightly disturbed at the fact it was on Kiana but other then that she seem pretty descent enough and kind of cute. Though it was something he would never say out loud of course.

With the decision made the rest of them got off the ground and headed back over the cliffs back to the black car that Reno drove around most of the time. Kiana was tagging along near Reno until they got to the car, but Reno didn't go for the driver side first but to the passenger door in the front and opened it. She blinked a bit at first but after a few moments she nodded him a thanks before getting into the car. The others got in the back seat with Vincent sitting behind Kiana and Cloud behind the driver seat where Reno was not sitting pulling on his seat belt with everyone else doing so. He turned the ignition on and sped off back towards Midgar.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took awhile to write I had so many other things happening along with work and such _:shakes fist at her housekeeping job: _anyways... I hope people like this so far and I hope to get the next chapter in maybe a month at the longest since I got so much stuff to worry about. Also I am sorry if there is any mistakes I tried to make sure I got them all and I hope the characters aren't to bad and such x.x. Don't forget to review, ideas and stuff are good :) 


	3. Broken Glass And Black Hair

I first would like to thank Mel and Nathan for helping a bit with this chapter. Also thanks for the few reviews I got so far and sorry for some how having the anonymous review thing disabled, I didn't mean to I swear!. And also this chapter is longer then the last one. Anyways on with chapter 3! enjoy. Also, I'm not sure when but I will have a yaoi chapter with Vincent and Cloud hehehe.

**Warnings:** Some language in this Chapter and some fluffy moments amd Cloud in boxers too _:giggles:_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any FF7 characters other then my char Kiana

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Broken Glass And Black Hair**

A scream flowed through the Seventh Heaven bar, followed by the sound of glass shattering once it came into contact of the wall or a red head with a silver haired girl hiding behind him. Tifa was right pissed off at Cloud and the other two after hearing the story about Kiana, and wanted nothing to do with her thinking she would endanger the children.

"Cloud! Why did you bring her here of all places !" Tifa screamed at him.

"What was I suppose to do when an old friend had told her to look for me for safety so to speak?" Cloud ducked when the answer from Tifa was another shot glass at his head.

"I don't care what Zack said, what she is, that's the problem!" Tifa eyed Cloud dangerously now then pointed her finger at Reno "AND you! For giving the idea to Cloud to bring her here! " She let out a growl like noise as she yelled at him.

"But! But! But! Its not my fault she looks so innocent..." Reno stammered but didn't duck his head in time as yet another glass smashed against his head. "OW god damn it, yo! That shit hurts!"

"Don't swear around the kids Reno!" The red head managed this time to duck in time feeling the air from the shot glass whizzing by his head. The children she spoke of happen to be at the bottom of the stairs watching the events unfold.

"Jeez. I'm sorry, yo!" He could feel the poor Kiana clinging to his back like a monkey yet she was fairly light which seemed odd but then again she was so odd to begin with.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tifa" Kiana peered over Reno's shoulder as she spoke her voice sounding small and mouse like. But the tone of her voice didn't help as she ducked behind the red head's shoulder avoiding the beer bottle skimming the edge of Reno's shoulder were her head just was.

Tifa pointed another bottle in Reno's direction as she spoke to Kiana "First! Explain yourself; Why I should be able to trust you around here?"

Kiana slowly peered over the red head's shoulder looking at Tifa who has been standing behind the bar the whole time and wondered where she should start explaining. "Well... my brothers were never as bad as you think they were. They were once the kindest people, to me anyways; they just never really showed it to others." She watched Tifa for a moment seeing she wasn't hostile at the moment and continued on, "But I was different so to speak, I did have Jenvoa's cells in me but my body some how rid itself of them, so I'm in no danger of going insane at the cause of the cells. For my brothers... that was another story... all I want right now is to some how save their souls from Jenvoa and stop them from becoming real again in the future to once again bringing chaos." Kiana took a deep breath after speaking and looked to Tifa to see her reaction.

Tifa let out a heavy sigh as she placed the beer bottle in her hand on the bar and looked at Kiana's stunning green eyes for a moment looking to see if she was telling the truth. To her amazement Kiana was, just seeing the sadness in those eyes seemed to calm her for now. "Alright then... If any trouble arises from you staying here, I will personally kick you out without a second thought" Tifa watched the girl as she spoke.

Kiana nodded softly as she replied "Agreed" she then smiled softly and slowly unattached herself from Reno's back and glanced at the other two males which seemed to be sighing in great relief. She was about to step out from behind the red head but stopped in her tracks to hide behind Reno once again when she saw a big burly black man walk in from the back door.

Barret looked around the room seeing glass all over the place then turned to Tifa with his brow lifted as he stared at her for a moment before placing the large box he had down behind the bar. "I guess its a good idea that I ordered more glasses..." He scratched his head for a moment not bothering to ask what the hell happened; though he began to stare at the girl behind Reno. He decided it would probably be best to ask Tifa about it later.

The two children, Marlene and Denzel were a bit wary of the new comer as they watched things come to an end. Finally, after about an hour of a screaming, pissed off Tifa and after a few moments they ran back up stairs to Denzel's room to go back to coloring, which they were doing before the incident down stairs.

Kiana looked around the room a bit, it seemed pretty cozy to her and she smiled a little bit. It had been a long time since stayed in a warm building and free from the crazy people in white coats. She walked over to a window looking out at the streets of Midgar, _'wow it has changed a great deal since the last time I saw this place' _she thought to herself as her thoughts began to drift back to the past remembering some good times with her siblings.

She gently placed her claw like fingers against the surface of the window feeling the coolness of the glass, she could feel that fall was slowly coming to an end soon with winter nipping at its heels. Being so deep in thought she didn't realize that a few tears had slipped from her eyes as the reminder of winter bringing back memories. _'Why did I have to be the one left alone...'_

Kiana was so deep in thought that she didn't feel Reno's hand on her shoulder at first before she jumped a bit looking at Reno startled. Suddenly she felt his hand gently place itself on her cheek with his thumb softly sweeping over the skin wiping the few tears away causing her to blink a bit not having of realized the tears there and watched Reno slowly slip away after a moment, pausing to grin briefly before walking towards the stairs.

After Reno disappear up the stairs, she lifted her hand to her cheek and held it there for awhile, stunned and speechless of what just happened. She couldn't remember the last time someone had done that to her but she couldn't help but smile after awhile. Turning her head once again to look out the window as she waited a bit since everyone disappeared up stairs for the moment just leaving her and Vincent to watch her.

Vincent stood not far from the bar watching Kiana with his arms crossed over his chest in silence but was a little amused at the actions of Reno moments before hand. Maybe there was hope for the red head, or at least he was hoping so. He glanced towards the stairs waiting from someone to appear to let him know what the plan was and where Kiana was going to sleeping for the time being.

He slowly made his way over to the girl since no one else was around since they had decided to hold a small meeting upstairs figure things out. Vincent then spoke out to Kiana his voice not sounding as dark as it did the first time he spoke to her. "Do you really know who your true parents were Kiana?"

She turned looking at Vincent a bit startled a bit once again then softly nodded her answer "I do... my father was Hojo just like the rest of my siblings but each women that gave birth to us wasn't our true mother. They were just test subjects chosen to carry each of us to birth, giving their lives up for it..." she trailed off bit with a sigh having a funny feeling Vincent wasn't going to like what he was about to hear next "Lucrecia... before she was first pregnant with Sephiroth she gave up some of her eggs to Hojo, 5 in total. That's what Hojo used to inject the Jenvoa's cells then fertilized each egg with himself every couple of years and implanting them in a surrogate mother..."

Vincent looked like he was about to explode, Kiana watched him getting scared of him as she took a step back hoping like hell Vincent wasn't going to go crazy or something. But after a few moments he let out a heavy sigh and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder for the moment as she looked up at him. Looking into her innocent green eyes he could see Lucrecia within them and he smiled to himself and without thinking he pulled her close with the arm that still rested on her shoulder.

Kiana blinked a few times letting the action that just happen sink in, she didn't know why but she felt safe there for once. To her suddenly it felt like Vincent was like a father she never really had since the freak Hojo didn't count or at least she liked to think. She closed her eyes letting the moment carry on before she broke the silence first. "When you feel ready... can you tell me about my mom..?"

Hearing the girl speak so softly sounding so sincere she smiled to himself and held her a little longer feeling her relaxing a bit. He then spoke with a little bit of emotion slipping into it "maybe in due time... Kiana" After a pause he gently pulled away from her hearing the stir of the others up stairs making there way back down as he took a few steps away from her turning to take a few steps towards the stairs.

Cloud was the first to appear at the bottom of the stairs and gave Vincent a sly smile before taking a seat at the bar with the others following suit.

Tifa huffed a bit as she walked behind the bar brushing a few strands of hair from her face as she looked to Kiana who was still standing by the window looking slightly confused and speechless and wonder what had happen to the girl while most of the group was upstairs. "Anyways Kiana..." She began to speak keeping her eye on the girl "You will be staying in the same room as Reno unfortunately since we are short of rooms here so you will be getting the bed and Reno will sleep on the couch that is in there alright?"

Kiana blinked a few times tilting her head to left slightly. At first she thought Tifa was joking but the look on her face said other wise. Scratching her head softly, she sighed heavily not to sure what to think or weather she should be afraid of having to share a room with the flaming red head and the fact its a guy of all people. After a few moments of thinking to herself she finally gave a small nod as she spoke "Alright.. I guess...".

Tifa smiled somewhat hearing the answer from Kiana "Then its settled. So anything you have or if you have anything at all just haul it up to the room on the left, first door." After that she proceeded behind the bar to clean up the mess she had made earlier. She then grabbed two brooms and dustpan and handed them both off to Cloud and Reno "And you two can help me clean up as well".

The two males looked at each other for a moment before taking a broom each not wanting to argue anymore and plus, who would want another breakable projectile throw at them yet again? After a few moments they got to work right away as Kiana headed up to the room Tifa told her to go and curled up in the soft blankets of the bed falling right asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

---------------------

One Week Later

---------------------

"NOOOOOooooooooo..."

About around 10 in the morning a figure came rolling down the stairs with a horrified look on its face as it darted for the closet opening and hid behind a table as two more figure running down the stairs stopping for a moment looking around.

"Kiana it's for the greater good" the red head piped up scanning the room.

"Like hell it is!" Kiana spoke from under one of the tables near the far corner of the room.

"We need to find a way for you to blend in and dyeing your hair is the best way to go. Especially when people are beginning to talk" Tifa continued after Kiana heading towards the corner where she heard her voice.

Kiana quickly darted from under the table once Tifa got too close to it and ran behind another table watching her and Reno from a far "I can deal with the gloves, I can handle the small strips of bandages to cover the few scales, and the baggy pants to hide my tail, I love... BUT! The hair is going to far..." She whined as she began to slowly walk behind the tables as Reno started in her direction as well.

Reno chuckled watching her as he jumped over the table she was behind with his arms out stretched just in range to grab hold of her. But she was quicker then he thought as she jumped up into the air and placed her feet on Reno's back as he sailed over the table top and pushed down to give herself some more air. It was a pretty funny sight watching Reno airborne then sliding off the end of a table and crashing to the floor with Kiana jumping on to table tops getting out of range of Tifa and him.

Tifa placed her hands on her hips getting slightly annoyed now "Alright if you will not cooperate I will go wake up Cloud and Vincent and let them take you down"

Kiana's eyes went wide hearing the threat from Tifa "You wouldn't..." Deep in her mind she was hoping like hell Tifa was kidding. The sight of the vampire like man coming after her wouldn't to pleasant, either way she was fighting this to the bitter end one way or another. She stood up straight standing her ground, well table... and looked to Tifa almost daring her to.

Tifa began to smirk; she was going to find this very amusing as she headed up towards the stairs and right to the room that held the sleeping Vincent and Cloud. She knocked on the door a few times and waited a moment before she was answered by a Cloud in nothing but chocobo boxers.

Cloud rubbed his eyes before looking to Tifa "What's up...?" He spoke in a lazy tone.

Tifa grinned to herself now "I have a favor to as of Vincent and you..." Her voice had sneaky undertone to it.

When Vincent heard his name he slowly poked his head out of the door were Cloud was standing talking with no expression on his face like normal. "And what favor would that be Tifa " He spoke seeming slightly curious about what the woman had mind especially with that grin plastered on her face.

"Well we need to dye Kiana's hair since people are beginning to talk so we need to make her blend in more normally but she is making the whole hair thing a big deal." She watched the two males exchanged looks for a moment before looking back to her.

"And why are we needed Tifa ?" The blonde said scratching his head softly, occasionally running his fingers through his untameable hair of his.

"Because we aren't fast enough to catch her" She felt slightly odd having to admit to that but what can ya do.

"We?" Vincent asked wondering who the other person that was helping Tifa with this little... um... he wasn't sure what to call it at the moment.

"Reno and I" She quickly piped up.

"And what would we be getting out of this little facade of yours...?" Cloud ask questionably.

Tifa placed a finger on her lip to think for a moment more she spoke "Well..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red orb that fitted nicely in her hand. "All you have to do is catch Kiana and help us dye her hair and I will give you mastered Bahamut Zero summon materia ..."

The two males looked at each other, with Vincent having a rare sight in deed on his face; he just showed a slight bit of an emotion at the offer from Tifa and pulled Cloud into the room for a moment to speak.

After a few moments Cloud and Vincent came out fully clothed in black with a grin on Cloud's face. "Alright it's a deal"

A moment after the deal was made; an eerie silence filled the air. Tifa found it was way to quiet but all that came to a sudden halt hearing Reno's voice ringing above anything.

"I GOT YA" The red head beamed loudly.

Not a second later a disgruntled scream was heard from the silver haired female. "PERVERT!" Kiana scream as she kicked Reno across the room.

The trio from upstairs quickly came running down the stairs stopping at the bottom just in time to see Reno crashing into tables and chairs on the opposite side of the room were Kiana was. When everyone else looked to Kiana to see why she kicked Reno, her face was red, she happened to be blushing quite furiously and a death glare casted in the flaming red head's direction.

Tifa lifted a brow watching Kiana for a moment before speaking. "Ok what happened or do I dare ask"

Kiana pointed her finger at Reno growling a little bit, other arm was covering her chest a bit. "He jumped at me and he put his face in my cleavage!" The silver haired girl stammered.

The small group by the stairs tried to quietly stifle a laugh. They knew Reno was stupid enough to try and pull something like that but didn't think it would be with Sephiroth's sister of all people. Though they way Kiana was angry she looked kind of cute, more or less looked like a mad little silver green eyed kitten since her eyes were silted almost like one.

Kiana's eyes widen though the moment she saw Cloud and Vincent down stairs now and had began to head in her direction. An odd sound escaped her lips sounding more along the lines of 'eeep!' as she darted over a few more tabletops to try and keep herself ahead of them.

The next person to make a move was Cloud and shot up and over a few tables almost grabbing a hold of Kiana's wrist, but was just a tad bit quicker then Cloud was and leaped at the wall running along it before stopping clinging to the wall in a corner seeming almost like a lizard on the wall. Vincent watched with a small barely noticeable smirk on his face as it was his turn to try as the tall black clad man headed towards the little corner of the wall she was holding on to for dear life. Kiana kept her eyes on him knowing she was in deep shit with Vincent coming after her and knew she had to be quick.

"Your mine now..." Was all Kiana heard in a soft whisper as Vincent almost twice as fast as Cloud was had come at her. She panicked but quickly darted up the wall to the ceiling running along it the best she could as she could feel Vincent in grabbing distance of her.

"Noooo!" Sounded from the girl as she felt a large hand find itself to her ankle as she was pulled down from the ceiling in a matter of seconds found herself hanging up side down blinking a bit and looked up finding that Vincent got a hold of her.

"To easy..." He spoke with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Or so you say... Vinnie..." She grinned up at him as she managed to slip out of his grip since hearing the name 'Vinnie' kind of caught him off guard.

The next thing the blacked haired man knew, Kiana had slipped her way down his leg and then up and clung to his back just out of reach. "The hell...?" He tried to reach around a few times trying to grab hold of anything that was apart of her and at this point he didn't care what. And hearing the giggles from the girl was getting just slightly annoying.

Kiana spoke in a mocking voice. "Funny how easy that was" She grinned big time which seemed a little odd from how she normally seemed to act around them but then again, never judge a book by its cover so to speak.

He hated to admit that she was smart and quick like her so called big brother but there was no way he was getting upstaged by some punk silver haired brat. Suddenly she pushed up off his back rather quickly and had noticed Cloud went for a shot to grab her but missed and used this moment to turn quickly reaching out his hand to grab hold of Kiana's tail since it was the only part of her in reach and pulled...

The girl let out a rather loud scream since like most creatures, the tail was sensitive and even more so when pulled on. After a moment she found herself flat out on the floor slightly winded from the fall.

Vincent took this opportunity to start pulling her towards the stairs wanting to get this facade over and done with.

"LET GO!" The silver haired girl protested from the floor that she now had dug her claws into making the wood curl as she was pulled against her will. She winced a bit as she hit the steps one by one now still planning on fighting this to the bitter end and began to dig her toe like claws into the floor. It hurt knowing she was going to get slivers in her feet but she didn't care even if it meant maybe a way out of this even though the other three happen to be following closely in front of her.

"Not a chance..." Vincent spoke with a dark tone in his voice.

Kiana whined as Cloud grabbed her hands suspending her in the air so she couldn't use her hands to dig at the floor and had a pretty good idea Tifa wasn't to pleased with it either. But she still had her feet but that didn't last long either as Tifa and Reno grabbed hold of each leg, she tried to kick her feet but they had a fair tight grip on her and she whined more.

"This is animal cruelty I swear!" Kiana cried though the group found it a little funny about how she just placed herself. The next moment she was in a room with a smell of hair dye filling the air and found herself placed in, well forced... into a sitting position and felt a thick liquid touch her hair and she screamed...

If anyone was still sleeping when this all started... they were decently up now after hearing Kiana.

---------------------

Two Hours later...

--------------------

Kiana sat on the floor of the room she was staying in, her hair was now a midnight black along with her eyebrows so no one else would see that she dyed her hair and questioned on it.

Reno had now a few specks of black dyed into his fiery hair as well, thanks to having to hold on to Kiana so she wouldn't try anything to wash the stuff out. He sighed softly watching the pouting, angry little now blacked hair girl on the floor. She was still cute looking like a kitten... well a disgruntled and very upset little black haired green eyed one anyway. "Come Kiana its not that bad you look good this way too you know yo"

She raised a brow at him for a moment before mumbling a word under her breath almost sounding like 'pervert..' and sighed heavily not liking the color but she didn't want to admit either that coloring her hair was a good idea but wasn't going to let anyone know any time soon. Scratching her head a bit as she finally made eye contact with him still trying to get use to the feeling of her new hair.

Knelling down in front of Kiana he smiled a bit "At least your safe for now since no one will notice you if look on the bright side of things" Reno for some reason didn't like it when she looked so down but was happy to receive a small smile from her after he spoke to her.

She let out a softer sigh this time before she spoke "I guess... though..." She paused for a moment and giggled a bit "Sephiroth would freak if he knew what happened to my hair"

Reno ran his fingers in her almost dry soft hair with a smile, but blinked a bit after hearing what thought could of been a purr. But then again she was partly animal in a sense so it worked he thought for the most part.

Kiana sometimes hated the animal part of herself from time to time. She closed her eyes softly letting the red head touch her hair a bit which she was finding to really soothing, but opened an eye for a moment feeling Reno shifting a bit but only found him moving into a sitting position on the floor in front of her.

He was enjoying himself watching Kiana purring softly, finding it amusing but wasn't going to say anything for the moment. Closing his eyes for a moment he sighed, but opened his eyes to find that Kiana almost curled up on his lap like a cat and his hand still running its fingers in her soft black hair. Reno watched her for a moment as she closed her eyes and let out a small soft yawn and continued on with her gentle purring and seeming to fall a sleep there. He smiled to himself not moving at all just letting her sleep since she seemed tired from all the action earlier and so was he

Kiana smiled a bit to herself not minding the red head to much then she had when she first met him, though she was feeling a little bit of guilt for getting a bit of black dye in his hair. Too her it didn't look to bad since a few tips of his bangs were black and the front part of his hair a little speckled.

Slowly Reno raised his hand to hush the small yawn that had escaped his lips and let his eyes drift shut for now thinking about having a bit of a nap even though he knew it was sometime in the afternoon. He gently placed his hand softly in Kiana's hair feeling the soft purr still gently humming from her throat. Reno gently smiled letting himself slip off to sleep not minding Kiana at all, though he would never tell her that he had grown quite fond of her in the last week.

Tifa after a little headed upstairs to check on Kiana and walked up to the opened door of the room the girl was in and went to speak but stopped. She let her eyes settle on the sleeping red head leaning against the end of the bed on the floor with the once silver haired girl curled up in his sleep dead asleep as well. She smiled to herself and gently closed the door so they could sleep in peace and headed back down stairs to content with the others in the bar.

* * *

Yay 3rd chapter done! I know I still suck at writing but I hope I get better. I'm quite proud at how well this chapter turned out. Anyways don't forget to review, I always love to hear what people think! And I hope I got all of my mistakes in here too. 


End file.
